Parallel Crisis Insurgency vs. Regime
|image= |caption= |format= |creator=meanfang |written= Insert formula here |directors= |episodes= 78 |editor |runtime= 30 minutes |rating=TV-14-LV |network=WebNetwork |starring= |first= |last=}} is a show with all characters in a parallel world. Plot A crossover with all characters from shows and films in a parallel world with a war between good and evil. Episodes Season 1 (Gods Among Us) Season 2 (Dark World) Season 3 (Crisis on Two Worlds) Characters Our World Space Dandy - Dandy QT and Meow Jake and The Neverland Pirates - Jake Izzy Cubby and Skully Archer - Sterling Malory Archer and Lana Kane Littlest Pet Shop - Blythe Baxter Tenkai Knights Guren Nash Ceylon Jones Chooki Mason Toxsa Dalton Gen Inaki and Beni Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness - Po Legends of Chima - Laval Cragger and Eris Family Guy - Stewie Griffin and Brian Griffin Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu - Kai Jay Zane Cole Lloyd Garmadon Nya and Sensei Wu Julius Jr - Julius Jr Clancy Sheree Worry Bear and Ping NFL Rush Zone Guardians Unleashed - Ish Taylor Ash Reynolds Troy Kang Marty Stevens Tua Tupola and Ricky Cervantes Max Steel - Max McGrath (Max Steel) and Steel Curious George - George and The Man with the Yellow Hat Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Leonardo Raphael Michelangelo Donatello Casey Jones and April O Neal Tickety Toc - Tommy and Tallulah Black Dynamite - Black Dynamite Cream Corn Bullhorn and Honey Bee China Il - Baby Cakes Wild Kratts - Martin Kratt and Chris Kratt Mike The Knight - Mike the Knight American Dad - Roger Smith Gravity Falls - Dipper Pines Mabel Pines Stan Pines Soos Ramirez Wendy Corduroy and Waddles T.U.F.F. Puppy - Dudley Puppy Kitty Katswell Henry Hugglemonster - Henry Hugglemonster Summer Hugglemonster Cobby Hugglemonster and Beckett Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja - Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman The Boondocks - Huey Freeman Riley Freeman and Robert Freeman Paw Patrol - Ryder Katie Alex Porter Jake Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye and Everest Sofia the First - Princess Sofia Princess Amber Prince James Clover Rex Cedric the Sorcerer and Wormwood Bubble Guppies - Molly Gil Goby Deema Oona Nonny Bubble Puppy Spongebob Squarepants - Spongebob Squarepants Patrick Star Sandy Cheeks and Gary the Snail Dora the Explorer Dora Marqueza and Boots the Monkey Wallykazam - Wally and Norville Regular Show - Mordecai Rigby CJ and Thomas Breadwinners - SwaySway Buhdeuce and Jelly Teen Titans Go - Cyborg and Beast Boy Ben 10 Omniverse - Ben Tennyson and Rook Camp Lakebottom - McGee Gretchen Squirt Sawyer Armand and Rosebud Sanjay and Craig - Sanjay Patel Craig Hector Flannigan and Megan Sparkles The Amazing World of Gumball - Gumball Watterson Darwin Watterson and Anais Watterson Arthur - Arthur Read Buster Baxter D.W. Read Brain Francine Binky and Muffy Team Umizoomi - Milli Geo and Bot The Legend of Korra - Korra Mako Bolin and and Asami Sato Beware the Batman - Batman and Katana My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - Twilight Sparkle Applejack Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Rarity Spike and Angel Squidbillies - Early Rusty and Granny Monsuno - Chase Suno Bren Jinja Beyal and Dax Lalaloopsy - Jewel Sparkles Adventure Time - Finn the Human Fionna the Human Jake the Dog and Cake the Cat Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal - Yuma Tsukumo Tori Meadows and Astral Wander Over Yonder - Wander and Sylvia Steven Universe - Steven Universe Garnet Amethyst Pearl and Lion Ultimate Spider-Man - Spider-Man Phineas and Ferb - Phineas Flynn Ferb Fletcher Candace Flynn Jeremy Johnson Isabella Garcia Shapiro Buford Van Stomm Baljeet and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Digimon Fusion - Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon Rabbids Invasion - Rabbid 1 Rabbid 2 Rabbid 3 and Rabbid 4 Transformers Rescue Bots - Cody Burns and Frankie Greene Uncle Grandpa - Uncle Grandpa Belly Bag Mr. Gus Pizza Steve and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger Bob's Burgers - Bob Belcher and Linda Belcher Peter Rabbit - Peter Rabbit Benjamin Bunny and Lily Bobtail Xiaolin Chronicles - Omi Ping Pong and Dojo Kanojo Cho The Cat in the Hat Knows A Lot About That The Cat in the Hat Nick Sally Fish Thing 1 and Thing 2 Walking With Dinosaurs - Patchi and Alex Frozen - Anna Elsa Kristoff Olaf and Sven Free Birds - Reggie Jake and Jenny Alpha and Omega - Humphrey Kate Claudette Runt and Stinky Insurgency Insurgency Bots Space Dandy - Meow and QT Jake and the Neverland Pirates - Peter Pan Regime Regime Soldiers Notes/Trivia